CT-1214 Caspian
This wiki is based off of the life of CT-1214 "Caspian" and the highlights of his time as a clone of the Grand Army of the Republic. Time on Kamino Caspian was trained with Auxiliary Squad, this squad consisted of, CT- 2852 "Ambition" who seemed to be the leader and always talked about being a Commander. CT-1214 "Caspian" who was originally called "Bishop" for his Strategic mind and quick thinking but had a tendency to speak his mind if something didn't feel right with him. CT-1902 "Aspect" He was really interested in medically assisting the team. CT-7394 "Endshot" was a great shot and the sharpshooter for the time. CT-5572 "Focus" Was the heavy and supporting fire team specialist. This team was nick-named "Adjunct Unit" for their combat prowess and quick actions in assisting. Caspian never really got into trouble unless it came to his mouth. On several occasions he would interrupt commanders or just straight up ignore commands since they seemed "like really dumb ideas" or butting in his strategies. Most of the Kamino trainers were fed up with him, in particularly the ARC leaders as they saw him inexperienced. Transfer to the Valkyrie Caspian was separated from the rest of his team after they were approved and lost contact with all of them. 104th "Hostage Negotiation" Battalion Caspian as a fresh clone he started looking into battalions and liked the ideas of the 104th and their job of negotiation. Commander Gambit, was incharge of this section of the 104th and Caspian proved to be quite the trooper, showing his intelligence and way of thinking and earned the rank of MSGT and ran training and recruitment. The 104th became a well and stable battalion. After a while Caspian left the 104th and became a SGT of the unsigned and mostly trained the incoming clone recruits from kamino. After some time Caspian was transferred from The Valkyrie. 91st Reconnaissance Corps Caspian was transferred back to The Valkyrie after a decent while and the command had changed and Gambit was long gone of the 104th. Caspian looked for a new regiment and found interest in the 91st because of the Commander Commander "Husk" but it soon fell short as they had a ton of strategists assigned to them and his talents were worthless. 212th Attack battalion Caspian after leaving the 91st found interest in the 212th as they were a frontline regiment and could make use of his skills. Commander Cody and Caspian really hit it off and became friends almost instantly. Caspian made tons of friends in the 212t. While in the 212th and surviving many battles with them and lots of mistakes like Caspian driving a tank off a cliff. During Caspians time during the 212th lots of the new recruits and officers would mispronounce his name calling his "Caspain" , "Casper" or "Caspius" and most of time Caspian would have to correct them annoyingly but secretly found it hilarious. Caspian after a while was once again transferred from The Valkyrie but this time to the Republic Command Center for proper NCO training. 101st Legion Caspian had many times in the 101st. Caspian spent tons of time as a 101st Sergeant as he did not have the proper NCO training he mainly just trained the incoming clone recruits. Caspian did have interesting experiences as an NCO during this time though. The Valkyrie being deployed to Naboo and engaging droids, the 21st was split from the rest of the main group to do some special mission. Caspian noted to himself that, that was odd move to make of the field. As they finished up their part of the mission. As they were all calming down a distress signal goes out from the 21st nova corps. Caspian yells at the other regiments saying "HEY! that was the 21st they need help" after yelling a couple times and not getting a response one of the medics under his command goes "Sarge, they don't have long we need to just go". Caspian and this medic show up to a bloodbath, seeing dead 21st and the rest of the squad pinned down with medics trying to help another clone named "CT Guts". Caspian orders his medic to try and help the clone as he would give supporting fire as the 21st backed away from the conflict. As soon as the 21st were far enough Caspian himself retreated. Caspian was a Sergeant for a long while and after getting to know the Attack Regimental Commander and Marshal Commander and them seeing the potential in Caspian after a while decide to make him the Captain of the 101st Legion to provide organizational skills and Strategy. Caspian's Respect list Guts - A very stable trooper and one tough cookie. BloodWolf - Strong leader and a great person to talk with Firefly - Competent Leader, Strong Strategist and Confident. Havoc - Can take a joke especially after being called Mentally Challenged by Caspian on the front lines. Capooa - Great Medic and great soldier Lea - Fantastic on the field of battle. Dempsy - Strong Leader and amazing instructional leader Cody - Ran a fine battalion and great leader Bacara - Amazing person to speak with. Mclovin - Amazing Medic and good person to have at your back Category:Clone